chapter 2
by ohwowie2314
Summary: Nari finally gets away and is with the flok. Getting a family is what Nari ever wanted and now she has it! lets just hope her ears don't bleed from Nudge talking to much.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sorry for the people out there that was reading my story. I just lost track of time. Well a lot of time hehe. I didnt mean to forget. I have high school stuff to do and I couldn't turn down my friends when they told me they were going somewhere. I mean free food! Any ways I hope you'll like to read this.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T ANY OF THE MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTER JUST MY OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm free!**

There are trees all over and it's hard to see. Nari was running. This is the fastest she had ever run. She is breathing heavily as she is running. Tree branches are scratching her skin. The white coats thought she was weak and a failure. Well she proved them wrong by escaping The school. She is running she hears the erasers running after her most likely to kill her, like it was supposed to be planed. Nari groans inwards.

'Man I wish I have shoes right about now.'

As she is running she hears one of the eraseres barking orders to catch her. Nari's feet hurt because there are very sharp rocks on the ground. She's huffing really fast that it's starting to hurt her lungs. And their big lungs! She sees a clearing and she runs towards it. Here's a fact. If you read the other chapter then you already know. And for those who just skipped the first chapter, well here's some news! She has wings and guess what's she's going to do. Fly. Fly as far away from The school. That place is like hell itself! Well back to the story. She spreads her wings and starts flapping them like crazy. As she is flapping she flies straight into the sun so they don't shoot her.

"Ha. You're not shooting me down like a stupid duck!" Nari yelled at the erasers below her.

She flies as far away from the school as she can until she decided to land and rest in a cave. She clumsily lands in the entrance of the cave. She had to run a bit to slow down. She is panting like she was running a marathon by herself. As she flops down she puts away her wings.

"Man I'm so tiered that I can sleep for a century!" Nari sighed exhausted.

The sun was setting and she was really tired. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

"Do you think she's okay Max?"

"I think so. She's breathing okay"

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

At that moment she sprung up and got in a fighting stand. She looked ready to take anyone down. The group around her backed away. Nari looked scared and fierce at the same time if you had to describe her. The leader of the group took a step forward.

"Calm down. No one's going to hurt you."

"How do I know that you won't hurt me after I lower my guard?"

"What if I said we were like you?" said a girl with brownish blond hair.

"How?"

"Guys. Show her the wings."

After the girl said this one by one they opened their wings. All the while Nari was mesmerized. She was both surprised and happy. Surprised that that there are others like her and happy that she wasn't alone. The only problem is that she wasn't confident that she should trust them.

"Don't worry you can trust us." Said and the youngest with curly hair.

Nari looked at the young girl with curly blond hair with blue eyes.

'Awww she looks so adorable. Her eyes remind me of this one picture of the ocean.'

The little girl smiled.

"Thank you."

Nari was confused. She didn't know that the little girl could read minds. Nari had a questionable look on her face.

"So what's your story?" The oldest girl said.

"Well I just escaped the hell hole."

"By yourself?" said a boy with blond hair.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be executed yesterday." Nari said trailing off.

"Wow. That must have been so hard. Oh btw you have pretty hair. Hey do you mind that I do your hair. Oh wait you don't know me that well. Hey maybe we can hang out and that way-"The African American was cut off by a tall guy with black cloths.

Nari was surprised at how much that African American spoke in that short moment. Nari then noticed that she didn't know their names. She was nervous in asking them because she didn't know their names.

"My name is Angel" Said the curly hair girl,"And that is Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and this is Total." Angel pointed at each one to their names.

"Oh um, Nice to meet you all." Nari said nervously.

"What's your name?" Max asked.

"M-my name is Nari."

"Nari? That's such a cute name. I mean you have pretty hair and eyes to. I wish I had your kind of eyes. They remind me of storm clouds. Hey what's your favorite color? Aren't you cold? I mean you only have that ugly dress gown. Hey Max can me and Nari go shopping? She needs new cloths to keep warm. I saw this one town close by here. Oooo I know what would look cute on-"Nudge was then cut off by Iggy putting his hand to cover her mouth.

"Does she always talk this much?" Nari asked.

"Yeah, she does that." Max said.

"And we call her the nudge channel!" Gazzy added.

"That's …. Interesting."

"Hey Gazzy. What does the chick look like?" Iggy whispered to Gazzy.

"She has storm grey eyes and she has brown wavy hair with silver streaks" Gazzy responded.

"Max can we take her?" Angel asked.

"I don't know sweetie. She might not want to come with us." Max said.

"Hey Nari. Do you want to join our flock?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Um well. It would be better that I go. I mean if the erasers find me alone then I would be in deep trouble, so I wouldn't mind. But I'm not sure about the rest of your family."Nari said.

"I don't mind." Max said.

"Sure." Fang said. 'Wow did the silent guy just spoke.'

"Sure. I bet it would be fun to have her!" Gazzy said with a smile.

"Yeah! That way I can to your hair and stuff. And-"Nudge was again cut off by Gazzy covering her mouth.

"I think it would be fantastic! We can have more people to kick eraser butt!" Iggy said.

"So we have another bird kid with us." The dog spoke

"Did tha- never mind I think I know how."

"We'll then. Welcome to the flock, Nari" Max said.

"Thanks."

"Well it's time to U and A." Max said smiling.

"Uhhhh." Nari said.

"It means up and away." Angel said.

"Oh, Thanks Angel."

One by one they took off including Nari. The wind blowing through her hair felt good to her.

'I hope I'll be happier now' Nari thought

'Oh course you will be'

'Is this Angel?'

'Yup.'

'Cool power Angel.'

'Thanks'

With that thought they flew to the nearest town.

* * *

***Sigh* I wish I could have gotten this out sooner. Again I'm sorry *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry. I am so so so sorry! I will not be continuing this story. If anyone wants to adopt and continue this story tell me kk? Again I'm sorry. I decided I will return in a few years.


End file.
